


The Talk

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: #ficletinstruments [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Boy Alec Lightwood, Education, Gen, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Alec talks with his mother - about boys. 😏
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: #ficletinstruments [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718086
Kudos: 38





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Von Blümchen und Bienchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746758) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin)



> I'm so used to writing 500 words every week because of the #ficletinstruments challenge that I do it one last time, this time without a prompt.

„Mom?“  
„Yes, my dear?“ Maryse places her fountain pen on her desk and looks at her son, who is leaning against the door frame with a serious expression.  
„Can I talk to you? About boys?“  
„About boys? Not about girls?“ Maryse is surprised.  
„Nah! Girls are stupid.“  
Maryse tries to hide a smile. „You can tell me everything.“  
„Ok.“ Alec rubs at the soft spot between his thumb and forefinger.  
„Come here.“  
Alec pushes off the doorframe and approaches her.  
„Tell me.“  
„There‘s this boy in school. He winked at me last week and suddenly I felt so dizzy.“ He points to his belly.  
Maryse nods seriously. „And then?“  
„Yesterday he smiled at me.“ Alec‘s crush is obvious.  
„What did you do?“  
Alec looks at his hands, clasped in his lap. „Blushing and looking away.“  
Maryse strokes a strand of hair out of his eyes. „Tell me about him.“  
Alec smiles. „He’s Asian, two classes above me. And he doesn’t just walk, he’s kinda … like mercury, you know? And today he did something with his eyes. Mom, he‘s so beautiful.“  
„With his eyes?“  
„Yeah, painted black lines around them. Like you do when you go out with dad.“  
„He has emphasized his eyes. Which hasn’t failed it‘s effect on you.“  
Smiling, Alec rolls his eyes.  
„I hoped we had more time before we would have that talk. That‘s new territory, with you liking boys.“ Maryse sighs. „It doesn’t matter who you love. After all, love is love.“  
„Moooom!“ This time his eye rolling is in all seriousness. „I’m 13. I’m not in love, and … well … that other stuff neither.“  
Alec turns, heading to the door.  
Maryse follows him to hug him from behind. Alec chuckles, trying to wriggle out of her arms.  
Alec kicks with his legs to free himself from the grip.  
„Alec?“  
Suddenly the tight embrace has disappeared.  
„Wake up!“  
Alec opens his eyes to a warm, subdued light. A gentle hand pushes him down on his back.  
„Magnus?“ Alec asks disoriented.  
„You dreamed.“  
„I was with my mother, in her office at the institute. I was about 13.“ He raises his arm for Magnus to snuggle up to his side. „We talked about boys.“  
„That went well, I bet.“ Magnus strokes Alec’s chest.  
„Surprisingly, it went quite well. I told her about my crush from school.“ Alec laughs softly. „That was you.“  
„You‘ve a crush on me?“ Magnus smiles.  
Alec kisses Magnus‘ crown. „I love you!“  
„I love you!“ Magnus pecks Alec’s chest and turns his head to look at Alec. „What happened then?“  
„Nothing. She said ‚Love is love‘ and then I woke up.“  
„Wow! Maryse, the supportive mother.“  
„I would have loved a mother like that when I was a teenager.“  
„You‘ve such a mother now, she‘s changed.“  
„Hmmmhmmm.“ Alec yawns.  
With his magic, Magnus turns off the light. Tenderly, he kisses the deflect rune on Alec’s neck. „Good night, my love.“  
But Alec has fallen asleep by now, judging by his adorable little snores.


End file.
